The Forgotten Child
by Juanita Snape
Summary: The summer before Harry's 7th year he finds out he has a twin sister...and shes his bestfriend.HGGeW HPOC
1. Prologue

_I own nothing that has to do with Harry Potter, and as much as I wish I did…I don't, I know I cry over that too… :(_

XXXXXXX

**Prologue**

_April 18, 1981_ **(Let's assume Harry was born in 1980)**

Voldemort never listened to anyone's warnings and tonight was no different. Pettigrew came rushing in to tell Voldemort about the prophecy he had just heard, not knowing it was only half. Voldemort took a fast action, like always, and a week later Voldemort and his Death Eaters were heading to the Potter household.

He rushed into the house killing the red-headed wife first, _Lily Potter_, he acknowledged in his head. He moved on to the living room where James was walking down the steps, intent on finding out what was taking his lovely wife so long. Once James realized who was standing in his living room, it was too late, Voldemort had already sent off the killing curse, and James slumped to the floor.

Voldemort continued his journey up the steps to the children's, twins, a boy and a girl, bed room. Each one was asleep in their own crib and Voldemort chose the boy first, though he would never move to the girl's crib. The girl had woken up and could feel her brother's distress. She sent off a blast of white light, sealing their fate and getting rid of the Dark Lord for the time being.

These twins were the key to killing the Dark Lord, forever. Though they wouldn't find out for another 17 years, they were safely protected. Lily and James Potter had set up the adoption for their one and only daughter to a muggle family, and left their son for Dumbledore to find an appropriate place for their son to live. The girl's appearance was altered and on the night of her 17th birthday, Dumbledore would let them know their fate.

Harry would find out he had a twin sister, who was 50 seconds younger than him…

Hermione would find out she had a twin brother, who was 50 seconds older than her…

Their world was about to change, no one knew if it was for better or for worse…

XXXXXXX

_A/N: alright guys, I'm a bit if-y on this one. I don't know if I should continue it…I might have to ask for some help on writing this. I read a story that was never finished and I stumbled upon this idea. Tell how you like it, and if I should continue._

_Also, I know the prophecy was stated to be different in Book 5, but I needed to change a few bits in order for this story to work._

_Thank you, Sam-e_


	2. Chapter 1

_I own everything you don't recognize, which is basically the plot._

XXXXXXX

_**"Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness and some have greatness thrust upon them"**_

_**-Othello**_

XXXXXXX

**Chapter 1 - July 31, 1997**

Harry Potter was once again tossing and turning in his bed. He had a sense of longing and he felt very alone. He had been having these feelings for awhile now but didn't know what to make of it. He groaned loudly and sat up and looked at the clock. _3:47 a.m. am I going to get any sleep? Ugh, I just want at least four hours of sleep tonight!_ He blew out a huff of air and flopped back onto his bed, he wasn't going to get to bed anytime soon.

He sat in bed staring at his ceiling for another fifteen minutes before he decided it was pointless to try and go back to sleep. He grumbled as he pulled himself out of bed and threw on a pair of gray sweatpants and blue t-shirt. He flopped himself onto the floor in-front of an old television that Dudley had given him last year, and set up his Playstation, another old run down gift from Dudley. He popped in his Spyro, The Dragon game and immediately was in a trance. He was pulled out of his trance when he heard his uncle call for him to come downstairs and make breakfast.

Harry slowly made his way downstairs where he started making the bacon as his uncle and cousin sat at the table talking about their vacation to the States coming up. Harry threw the bacon onto a plate and started on making the eggs. Once Harry was done he placed eggs on two plates and set them out for Dudley and Vernon. Harry was about to make his way back upstairs when his uncle stopped him.

"Boy, you have a bloody bird at the window! Get it in before it attracts attention from the neighbors!" His uncle snarled.

Harry didn't even bother making a comment back to his uncle and went straight to the window to let the bird in. He noticed the rolled up piece of parchment and his name was written on the outside, the Hogwarts school crest was under his name. _What could they possibly want now?_ _I'm already Head Boy._

Harry didn't waste any time, he opened the letter right away.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I require your presence here at the school tomorrow, August 1st. I know this is a bit of short notice but there is something of major urgency that we must discuss. Please be ready to leave by 8 a.m. tomorrow morning. Miss Granger and I will be along to pick you up. Please have everything you need for school packed also, you will be staying at the school for the rest of the summer._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_P.S. Harry, Happy Birthday!_

Harry sighed and turned to his uncle, "Uncle Vernon, I will be leaving tomorrow for the whole summer. Headmaster Dumbledore will be here at 8 a.m. to get me."

"Good, you better be ready boy," Uncle Vernon spat.

Harry nodded and turned around, heading to his room where he found Hedwig waiting for him. A smile appeared on Harry's face and he saw the letter that was tied to Hedwig's leg. Harry took the letter off his owl's leg and fed Hedwig some food. Harry noticed there was a letter from Hermione and Ron. He read Ron's first.

_Harry-_

_Hey mate, what's up? Happy birthday! My mum was going to invite you to the Borrow for the rest of the summer but since you and Hermione are both going to be at the school for the rest of the summer all of us are going to visit Charlie in Romania. Hermione's here and for some reason Fred and George have been harassing her for the last week. Well, mate, thanks for writing me the other day and I hope you enjoy your birthday. Hermione's about to kill me if I don't take her to the pond we found in our backyard yesterday, so I will see you September 1st._

_Ron_

Harry started laughing and moved onto Hermione's letter.

_Harry-_

_Hey, how are you? I hope you have a happy birthday, and I will give you your gift tomorrow morning when I see you. By the way, can you think of why Dumbledore wants to see us? I can't possibly think why. Anyway, I'm going to harass Ron to take me to this really cool pond we found yesterday. He takes too long when he writes. I will see you tomorrow, Harry._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry smiled and then placed the letters in his school trunk. He then packed up all his books in his trunk and then worked on his clothes, the little that he had, and then packed away his Playstation and his Spyro game, a racing game and another Spyro game, into his trunk. Harry planned on begging Hermione to find a charm to make a television and Playstation to work in Hogwarts. Once Harry was done he sat on his trunk and looked at the clock. _6 p.m.?! How long have I been up here?_

He ran downstairs made himself a sandwich and brought it back up to his room when he sat down on his bed thinking of what Dumbledore might want with Hermione and him. He knew it was obviously something serious if Hermione and he were supposed to be staying at the castle for the rest of the summer and the Weasley's couldn't stay. Harry just couldn't think of anything that Dumbledore would want.

With a sigh Harry put his plate on the floor next to his bed and curled up into a ball, hoping for at least a decent nights sleep.

XXXXXXX

Hermione woke up at exactly 7 a.m. and started to pack up her stuff, she would be leaving with Dumbledore at 8 to go pick up Harry. She pulled on a jean skirt with a white tank top and a light pink button up shirt over it. She slipped on a pair of all whit sneakers and muttered a few spells to tame her hair so it lay in soft curls down her back.

Hermione levitated her trunk down the steps and sat it next to the couch in the living room. She then ventured into the kitchen where the only people up in the house were, Fred and George. Hermione was surprised when she learned that George and Fred were usually up by 6:30 and the rest of the family slept until about 8 or 9. She always knew Ron and Ginny were late sleepers, and she assumed Bill and Charlie were too, since Percy wasn't living in the house anymore she didn't have to worry about anyone else being up.

Hermione hopped on one of the counters next to the twins and smiled at them as she watched them make eggs and bacon. Fred lifted the pan towards her, silently asking her if she wanted some. She nodded yes and continued to watch them. As she was watching them she drifted into her own world and thought about what Dumbledore might want with Harry and her at the same time.

She was pulled out of her world when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pulled her off the counter and dropped her on one of the chairs at the table. She laughed as George gave her a seductive smile and sat down next to her, Fred sitting across from them.

"So, Mia, what does the old man want with you?" Fred asked and he stuffed some eggs in his mouth.

"Eww, Fred! Chew your food! I don't know what Dumbledore wants with me, but it has to do with Harry. Are you guys going to Romania with everyone else?" Hermione asked as she grimaced at Fred eating his food.

"Yeah, we're going to Romania, but then we have to come back. We're doing the flying lessons this year at Hogwarts, Hooch wanted to visit family in Germany," George said, before he ate some of his eggs.

Hermione looked at him gratefully and smiled, "I guess I get to see more of you two this year?"

Both of the boys nodded at her and went back to eating the rest of their breakfast. Once they were both done they washed their plates, and Hermione's plate and both shared a devious look, which made Hermione wonder what they were about to do. Hermione didn't have much time to think about what she was going to do when she found herself picked up and thrown over one of the twin's shoulders, she didn't know which one.

They carried her out the back door and started to run with her. Hermione finally figured out the culprit was Fred and she then started screaming for Fred to put her down.

"Fredrick Weasley, put me down this instant!"

"Sorry, Mia, no can do," Fred said as he held her with an arm under her knees and an arm around her back. He threw a sly look towards George and George nodded in acknowledgement. Before Hermione could say anything Fred tossed Hermione to George, who caught her in his arms and then threw her over his shoulder and continued to run around the yard.

"George Weasley, put me down!"

"No."

"GEORGE!"

"Sorry, Hermione," George said as she tried to hit him in the back. George just laughed and smacked her butt, "Hermione, dear, be kind and don't hit."

Hermione squealed and was about to get mad when a voice stopped her. "Mr. Weasley, please put Miss Granger down. As much as I enjoyed the entertainment," he chuckled as Hermione threw him a Snape-like glare, "I must be taking Miss Granger now. Ready, Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded and all four of them walked into the house and Dumbledore grabbed her trunk and held out a sneaker, the port key they would be using. Hermione gave George and Fred a hug and then grabbed the port key, waving good bye to Fred and George one more time before she felt the tug around her naval.

Once the world was done spinning she found herself inside Harry's bedroom. Harry was sitting on the bed smirking at Hermione's queasy face, Hermione only glared back.

"Shut up, Potter!" Hermione snarled.

Harry jumped back in mock hurt, "You wound me, Hermione!"

Hermione just smiled at Harry and ran and gave him a hug, "I've missed you Harry!"

Harry hugged her back, "I've missed you too, Mia!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the two broke apart and walked over to Dumbledore and they all grabbed a part of the shoe, Dumbledore and Harry each holding a trunk.

Once again the world stopped spinning and they found themselves in the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore gestured to two armchairs sitting in front of his desk and Harry and Hermione took the clue, they sat down. Once Dumbledore saw them get comfortable he called a house elf to bring in some tea and cookies and to take their trunks to the Head Boy and Head Girl tower, where both of them would be saying for the year. Once everything was situated Dumbledore started talking.

"I understand both of you are wondering why I wished to speak to you, together. Well it actually has to do with your parents Harry. I assume Hermione that your parents told you about being adopted?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione nodded with a confused look on her face, "They told me they adopted me from a hospital by me, they said the mother didn't want a child, said they couldn't care for the child, so my parents decided to take me in because they couldn't have children on their own. Why, sir?"

"Well, Hermione, Harry, I think you need to take a look at these," Dumbledore said as he handed both children a rolled up piece of parchment.

Hermione unrolled hers and gasped, Harry looked up in alarm. Hermione silently handed the parchment to Harry. Harry quickly opened it up and he smiled when he got done reading it.

_Name: Hermione Lily Potter_

_Date of Birth: July 31, 1980_

_Time: 8:56 plus 55 seconds a.m._

_Mother: Lily Potter_

_Father: James Potter_

_Weight: 4 lbs 7 oz._

Hermione quickly snatched Harry's out of his hands and took a look at it.

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Date of Birth: July 31, 1980_

_Time: 8:56 plus 5 seconds a.m._

_Mother: Lily Potter_

_Father: James Potter_

_Weight: 5 lbs 3 oz._

"I'm a twin?!" Harry screamed in happiness. "I have a family!"

"You know Harry, this explains a lot. This explains why you were feeling lonely and un-complete all last year and this summer. It also explains why you and I are so close and why we love each other so much! But, Professor, why don't I look like Harry?" Hermione asked as she looked at Dumbledore.

"Good question, my dear, and I have an answer. 17 years ago Lily and James, your parents, gave birth to both of you, everyone was happy. Then April of the next year came around and your parents became aware of the prophecy and they made the adoption of you through a muggle hospital. She put you under a secret keeper and that was Sirius. Once he died last year everyone remembered you, Hermione, but no one knew where you were," Dumbledore said as he popped a piece of candy in his mouth.

"The secret keeper spell was meant to last only 17 years and on your 17 birthday I got a letter that your parents had written and was told where I could find you, Hermione. They wanted this hidden for a reason. This reason was a second prophecy that was made about the two of you," he finished the first part and looked at the two children for any questions. When he didn't see any questions coming, he continued.

"The prophecy, which you don't need to hear, it's really quite simple. I believe this is where the Weasley twins come into play; that is why I asked them to teach flying lessons at the school this year. One of you must become the healer, which I suspect is you, Hermione since you have the natural power to heal-"

"What power, sir?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, so that must have been hidden in the spell too. You have the raw power to heal, you healed Lily right after you were born; that's why we suspect you were last. You healed her right up, not a mark left-"

"What about me, sir?" Harry asked.

"Patience is a virtue, Harry," Dumbledore chuckled at Harry's anxious state, "you are the fighter, Harry. You will be trained in sword fighting and dueling for the rest of the summer. Hermione, you will be spending your summer learning healing techniques, which really can't even match up to what you can do, but Poppy will try her best to teach as much as she can to you, the rest, I assume, will come as common knowledge to you, that's how most raw powers work. Once you become one with your power, your mind automatically receives all the information and you can put them together-"

"And Fred and George?" Hermione asked.

"They are the strategists. I figured it would be them because the prophecy says that it will be another set of twins. And me, like you, could probably say that those two defiantly have the strategy thing down," Harry and Hermione both nodded in agreement, "this prophecy says that you four will be the downfall of Voldemort, and Harry your unknown power to Voldemort is your fighting and Hermione's healing. You four will lead the Order into this battle with your fighting, Harry, your healing, Hermione, and the twin's strategy. You two will be initiated into the order, the Weasley twins are already in the Order, and yes, Mr. Potter, Ron will also be in the Order. I suspected you two couldn't keep this a secret from him, and I'd rather Ron with us then mad at us, wouldn't you say?" Hermione and Harry nodded.

"Sir, you answered every question, but the one I asked," Hermione said and Dumbledore nodded.

"I did, my dear, I seemed to have ventured off the subject," Dumbledore popped another piece of candy in his mouth, "your mother cast a spell on you Hermione, and James actually cast a spell on you, Harry. In the letter I found out how to reverse it, would you like me to?"

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and nodded. Dumbledore nodded his head and lifted his wand and started an incantation. Hermione and Harry could feel the magic swirling around them and once the magic was done Dumbledore conjured up a huge mirror and they both looked in it.

Hermione's hair had changed from her soft brown to an auburn red and her eyes changed from honey brown to green, she had the same eyes as Harry's now. Her hair became softer and she assumed she wouldn't need to use any taming spells on her hair anymore. She shrunk 2 or 3 inches and she figured she was about five foot even now.

Harry's hair became a little darker and his eyes became a little brighter, matching Hermione's eyes perfectly. He, unlike Hermione, grew 2 or 3 inches and he assumed he was about 6 foot 3. He turned to Hermione and started laughing.

Hermione pouted, "This isn't fair! He grows, and I shrink!"

Harry continued to laugh, despite the Snape-like glare he was getting from his sister. Dumbledore just looked on in amusement until he had to cut in before Hermione started yelling, "You know, Hermione, your mother was as short as you."

"But, Professor, I was already short enough! Harry and Ron already towered over me! Now I look like a midget!" Hermione whined.

"Come on, little sis-"

"And he's older!" She pouted.

"Miss Gran-Potter, don't worry about any of this, you will be a great wizard, use your height as an advantage. Now, would you two like to see your rooms?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded and Hermione sighed and nodded also. Dumbledore waved them to follow him as he led them towards a tower near the Entrance Hall. They started walking up a spiral staircase and they arrived at a portrait of a man and woman. Before Hermione or Harry could ask who they were, they answered them.

"Yes, Harry, it's me your mother. And, Hermione! How good it is to finally see you as you're supposed to be! We've been lonely up here all by ourselves. You two better talk to us sometime, also don't think we can't punish you either, we can very well do that also, so be on your best behavior!" Lily Potter said to her stunned children.

"Don't be silly, love. You two have a good 7th year and don't worry about getting in trouble! But like your mother said, we can punish you, and will if need be. Now, go get settled in and talk to us in the morning," James said.

"And Harry, Hermione," Lily said, "we love you, both of you very much and we're happy to see you two so close already."

Harry and Hermione smiled. They turned to Dumbledore who said the password, "Angel Wings", and the portrait swung open to reveal an enormous common room. The floor was stone with a red, fluffy throw rug on the center of it and two extra long couches, an off-white color, placed in the center, facing each other. There was an oak table in the middle of it and a huge fire place was next to the sitting area. On each side of the common room there was a desk and next to it, each had a door next to it. One said 'Head Boy' and the other said 'Head Girl', each one started to head towards their respected rooms but Dumbledore stopped them.

"I think congratulations are in order. You two are the first twins to ever be made Head Boy and Head Girl at the same time!" Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said and Harry nodded. Then Hermione noticed two extra doors.

"Professor, what are they for?" Hermione said, pointing towards the two doors.

"Fred and George will be sharing this tower with you. I find it to be needed, you guys will have to talk long and hard this year and I figured it would be best if you lived in the same tower so you could talk after hours without having to leave the comfort of your own common room. Also, when school starts there will be an extra door that appears outside in the hallway, next to your parents portrait. That door will lead to the Gryffindor common room; I suggest you think wisely to who you tell.

"Well, I think I will leave you two to settle in. I will see you tonight for dinner," Dumbledore said. He nodded his head in a farewell and left the room.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and they both smiled. Each hurried to their respective rooms and looked at their rooms. Both rooms were similar but Hermione's was a bit more feminine and Harry's was a bit more masculine.

Hermione's room had a king sized four-poster bed and her blankets were a velvet and were blood red. The pillows were off-white and the under sheets were off-white also. The curtains on the side of her bed were more of a darker off-white color. Her floor was completely covered in an off-white fluffy rug and there was an oak dresser on one wall and there was a huge body length mirror on the other wall.

Next to the mirror there was a door that led to her bathroom. She walked into the bathroom and there was a small pool in her bathroom and the toilet and sink were set off to the side of the bathroom. She walked back into her room, put her clothes into her drawers and walked back out into the common room.

She noticed curtains on the wall next to her door that she didn't see before. She pulled the curtains back and noticed a balcony that showed the grounds of Hogwarts. She opened up the sliding door and stepped out to see that the balcony wrapped around the whole tower. There were five different doors; each she assumed led to each room. She went back to the one she walked out of and chose to walk into the one directly next to it, which ended up opening up next to her bed. There were curtains in her room that she didn't notice either. These curtains were also blood red. _I have to show this to Harry!_

She ran out of her room and knocked on Harry's bedroom door. Once she heard him yell 'come in' she walked in. He also had a king size bed but his blankets were a deep blue, almost black. His sheets under the blanket were also off-white and the curtains on his bed were a deep blue also. His carpet was the same off-white as Hermione's and was just as fluffy. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to his curtains, which were a dark blue.

She opened them up to reveal the sliding door and the balcony. They both walked out onto the balcony and leaned over the railing to see how high they were.

"Ahh!" Hermione screeched and she jumped back against the wall.

"Mia, you know I wouldn't let you fall. Come on," Harry said and he held out his hand. Hermione took his hand and Harry pulled her towards the railing, wrapping his arm around her waist. He then got an idea. He took off his shoe and threw it over the balcony, his idea was correct. His shoe looked like it was floating in midair. "Hermione, it has an anti-fall barrier around it, nothing to worry about, OK?" Harry's shoe drifted back up to him.

Hermione nodded and she put her arms around Harry in a sisterly way. "Harry, I'm happy you're my twin brother. I love you and I don't think I could find a better brother than you."

Harry smiled at her and kissed her temple, "I love you too, Hermione. I couldn't find a sister better than you either."

Harry then remembered something, "Hermione, will you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is, Harry," Hermione said as she looked at him sideways.

"Conjure me a television, I brought my cousin's old Playstation and I want to play my games," Harry begged her.

"I don't know Harry," Hermione said, a smile almost tugging at her lips.

"Please, Hermione, pretty please?" Harry begged.

Hermione started laughing and Harry knew right away that she was joking with him. He grabbed her and started tickling her, only stopping when she threaten to not conjure up his television.

Hermione walked into their common-room and conjured up a table and then the 27 inch television. She then charmed the television to work in Hogwarts. Harry smiled and ran to his room and grabbed his Playstation and his Spyro game, immediately setting it up and waited for Hermione to charm the Playstation also. When she was done he started playing his game.

After an hour of playing, Hermione kicked him off and demanded that he let her play. He conceded and let her play until they had to head down to dinner.

XXXXXXX

When they walked into the Great Hall they saw five teachers sitting at the Head table, two chairs empty on one side, waiting for them to fill them. Remus Lupin was sitting to the right of Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall to his left and Hagrid was sitting next to Minerva. The last person was sitting next to Remus and his jaw was dropped.

"Lily?" Severus Snape said out loud, everyone was asking the same question.

"No, Severus, this is Hermione Lily Potter, formally known as Hermione Jane Granger," Dumbledore said.

"My gods, Hermione, you were there in front of us the whole time," Remus said. Remus rushed up and smothered her in a hug, "Gods, I remember you as just a little baby. You look exactly like your mum. Incase you were wondering, I am your godfather, just like Sirius was Harry's."

Hermione smiled sweetly and Harry smiled also. He finally felt complete, he had a sister, he had family; he couldn't think of anything he'd want more in the world than what he had right now.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and all three of them sat down and started to eat dinner. After dinner there would be plenty of time for talking, but now was time for eating.

XXXXXXX

_A/N: ok, there is the first chapter. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing! I really appreciated it! It encouraged me to keep writing, making me update the fastest time I've every updated. Please let me know how you like this chapter. Also, someone said something about my time period being wrong, and I know that. I changed things so I could make my story work. Thank you for telling me the correct time line though._

_Also, I don't know the metric system…I'm American, I know the American System! :-P (me, my parents and my friends can't think of the name right now…so don't make fun of me, I got nailed in the head with a basketball today and when home because of it…I've been out of it all day)_

_Please review, I like constructive criticism._

_Sam-e_


	3. Chapter 2

_If wasn't acting up for me lately, you would have gotten this chapter earlier. Well, read on!_

_I own everything, just kidding. As much as I wish I did, I don't._

XXXXXXX

_**"To mourn a mischief that is past and gone is **_

_**the next way to draw new mischief on".**_

_**-Othello**_

XXXXXXX

**Chapter 2 – August 2, 1997**

Harry and Hermione sat at the Head Table playfully badgering each other. Hermione looked around and couldn't find a better place to be. Her parents were in the States and were safe; Ron was safe in Romania; and she just found out that she had a twin brother, who was with her for the past six years. Hermione was still in shock and therefore had mixed emotions about everything.

She had no real reason to be mad at any one; no one really knew where she was. She knew that when someone had a Secret Keeper, whatever they were hiding couldn't be found, in this case Hermione was the 'object' being hidden. Sirius was her Secret Keeper and when he died last summer in a raid in Diagon Alley, everyone remembered about Harry's twin sister, Hermione Lily Potter. By this time she was so old that no one would know where to even start looking for her. Dumbledore didn't know that she was Harry's twin sister, and her adoptive parents only know what they were told. If she was to be mad at any one, it would be Lily and James. She didn't understand why they would separate their only kids, twins at that.

This made Hermione think more about Lily and James. She didn't know how to approach them. Call them mum and dad or Lily and James? She would feel weird calling them mum and dad, but she would also feel weird calling them Lily and James, they were her biological parents after all.

Remus watched Hermione carefully and could see that the wheels in her brain were already starting to turn; they would be seeing Hermione's temper soon. He smiled at he watched her peek a look at Harry and smile to her self. He was happy that this beautiful girl, his godchild, was back and he had a reason to continue in life. He had a godchild to take care, two if he took Harry under his wing too.

Severus Snape watched Hermione also and everything was starting to make sense to him. Of course, Hermione would never be told that he was her second Godfather; he didn't find a reason for her to know. He knew there was a reason there was this aura around her that made him watch over her and now it made sense, she was his godchild and he somehow could feel that ever since her first year. She was the smartest witch he came across since the time he went to school with Lily.

"Hermione," Harry said, trying to pull her out of her other world.

Hermione continued to think about what she needed to talk to Lily and James about and never realized that her brother was trying to talk to her.

"Hermione!" Harry screamed and Hermione still didn't notice him.

Severus chuckled to himself as Remus gave him a knowing look. Remus would have some talking to do with Severus later re-guarding Hermione. Harry finally got tired of trying to get Hermione's attention so he did the next thing he could think of; he poked her in the side really hard.

"Ahh," Hermione yelped as she jumped off her chair and looked at Harry who was trying to hold his laughing in. Hermione just glared at him, causing the rest of the adults to start laughing. Hermione glared even harder, matching Snape's glare perfectly. Severus looked at this with pride in his eye.

"Hermione," Harry gasped out between laughing, "I was just going to ask if you wanted to go swimming in the lake tomorrow. Or was there something you had in mind?"

"I…" Hermione started, "I want to go visit the Dursley's. I know Harry, don't even say it, I know you don't want to go, but I need to. I need to see the rest of my family."

"Hermione, I will not go to that horrible house!" Harry said, jumping up out of his chair.

"Fine, Harry, don't go! I don't need you to go, I will go on my own," Hermione said, and then turning to Dumbledore and the rest of the adults, she directed the rest of her conversation to them, "Professor's I think I'm going to be going to bed now, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Hermione," Remus said, giving Severus a knowing glare and Remus smiled a satisfied smile when he heard Severus sigh in defeat.

"Goodnight, Miss Potter," Dumbledore and McGonagall said at the same time. They shared a smile with each other.

"Miss Potter, Hermione," Severus said, causing Hermione to turn around and look at him in wonder.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione asked him.

"Hermione, I will take you to your Aunt and Uncle's. There is also something that we need to discuss," Severus said.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said, turning back around and starting to walk out of the Great Hall again.

"We will be leaving right after breakfast, Hermione," Severus said, Hermione nodded in acknowledgement and then continued to leave again. "And Hermione," Hermione stopped and turned around, "it's great to have you back, Miss Potter." Hermione smiled and walked out of the Great Hall and towards her Head Girl rooms.

XXXXXXX

Hermione woke up the next morning a bit nervous about going to the Dursley's today. She wished Harry would have been going with her, but she wasn't about to make him do something he didn't want to do. She sighed and got out of bed and looked at her clock. It was eight thirty and breakfast would be in another hour. So she used her time wisely.

She jumped in the shower real quick and then got out and put her hair in an elegant twist in the back of her head. She then put on a pair of her light blue hip huggers and a powder green t-shirt. She then huffed in frustration when she realized her clothes didn't fit. She would have to wait until breakfast to get it fixed.

She walked out into the common room to find Harry playing his game and he was already in a trance. She was also quite shocked to find him awake this early in the morning. She smiled softly as she looked at him and then continued out of the tower, she needed to find someone to fix her clothes pretty soon or she was going to loose her pants.

As she walked into the Great Hall she only noticed Remus and Severus sitting at the head table and they were having a hushed discussion. They quickly stopped talking when they saw Hermione walk into the Great Hall. She smiled at them and stopped walking when she stood in front of the table across from them.

"Remus, can you fix my clothes? My pants are too big!" Hermione huffed.

"Hermione, have you been eating," Remus started to ask but Hermione cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Remus, I shrunk 3 inches when Dumbledore reversed that damned spell. Therefore my pants are a bit too long. Can you fix them?" Hermione said.

Remus didn't even have time to take out his wand when Severus waved his hand and Hermione's pants shrunk to fit her properly. Hermione smiled with thankfulness and sat down across from both of them to eat some eggs and fruit.

While all three of them were in the middle of eating Remus started talking, "Hermione, there's something that we, Severus and I, think you should know."

Hermione nodded in understanding and put down her pork to focus her attention on her two professors.

"Hermione, we're both your Godfathers. Your parents decided that both you and Harry needed two Godfathers," Remus said.

"Well, whose Harry's second Godfather?" Hermione asked.

"I am," Remus answered, sharing a sideways look with Severus.

"Then wouldn't that make you Harry's Godfather?" Hermione asked.

_She's catching onto this faster than I thought she would. _Severus thought. "Yes, Hermione, that would make Remus Harry's Godfather, and me yours."

"You're…you're my Godfather?" Hermione asked in disbelief, "I thought Lily and James hated you!"

"Well, James did," Severus said, "but Lily and I were old friends while we went to school together. One thing led to another and when I became a spy for the Order, Lily had you and Harry and I was made one of your Godfathers because I would be able to protect you."

Hermione nodded and went back to eating her breakfast. A few minutes later Harry walked into the Great Hall, gave Hermione a glare and sat down in the chair next to her and started eating his breakfast. He wasn't trying to be rude to her but he was really upset that she would even think of asking him to go to the Dursley's with her, he completely and utterly despised them.

Hermione sighed in frustration and turned her attention to Severus, "Professor Snape, do you think we can get going now?"

"Call me Severus, Hermione. And yes, we can get going. Remus I trust you can have your part of the conversation with Harry without us?" Severus asked, looking at Remus.

Remus nodded to Severus and Hermione then got up and headed out of the Great Hall with Severus walking behind her. Once they got to the edge of the school grounds he pulled Hermione close to his body and quickly apparated with her. Once she noticed what he was doing she found herself in a strange neighborhood.

She was standing in the middle of the street and there were two rows of houses, all looking exactly alike. It looked like a generally nice neighborhood, middle class, and not too much crime and she really couldn't see how a family like the Dursley's could get away with neglecting Harry for so long without someone else noticing it.

Severus led her up the driveway, Hermione noticed that there was an expensive car sitting in the driveway, of number 4 and they both stood at the door. Hermione finally got the courage to ring the door bell and waited until she could hear someone stomping towards the door. She was shocked when an obese teenage boy answered the door.

"Aunt Lily?" Dudley asked stupidly. He knew he had seen this girl before in his mum's old photo album, but he was always told she was dead.

"Uh, Dudley," he nodded, "is your mum or dad home?"

"Yeah, both of them," Dudley said as he stepped away from the door and let Hermione and Severus into the house. He then led them into the kitchen where Petunia and Vernon were sitting at the breakfast table.

Petunia dropped her fork and Vernon gasped in surprise. "Lily?" Petunia asked, getting up from the table.

"Um, no. I think it would be best for us to talk about this," Hermione said, not sure how to bring up the fact that Vernon and Petunia had just picked up a niece.

Severus just stood in the background trying not to be seen when Petunia ruined his efforts. "Severus? What ever are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I am here to accompany her," he said, pointing to Hermione, "it's her you need to pay attention to. I think we will be talking more after this is done."

Petunia nodded and pulled a chair out for Hermione to sit in, "Have a seat dear."

Hermione sat down and looked at her aunt and uncle. "Petunia, do you remember when Harry was born?"

"Yes," Petunia nodded, "I remember it like it was yesterday. Lily was so happy, so was James. James was so proud of his son and Lily was so proud of her daugh-" Petunia cut herself off when she realized what she was saying. She looked at Hermione again and everything clicked, "Oh my God! You're Hermione, Lily's daughter!"

Hermione nodded and looked down at the table. She didn't know how Vernon and Petunia were going to take this. She was scared Vernon was going to hate her, kick her out of his house and that Petunia was going to treat her like she treated Harry.

"Hermione-" Petunia started.

"Get out," Vernon raged. His face was already turning red and he was angry. Dudley had paled and was looking scared, he was too scared to move away from Hermione. Vernon realized that Hermione was another one of those 'freaks' and he wanted her out of his house.

Hermione looked on in horror and stood and backed away from the table in fear. Severus stood behind her to comfort her and to make her feel safe. He would not let Vernon hurt her, not while he was there to protect her. Hermione's eyes watered up and she was desperately trying to stop her tears from escaping her eyes. Apparently one escaped and Petunia noticed it.

"Hermione, dear," she said, walking towards Hermione and pulled her out the front door so she could talk to her alone. "Look, I'm sorry about Vernon, he's not into the magical world, not as much as I was. Vernon and I were close to James and Lily, believe it or not, we were. Vernon could never accept that James and Lily died and Harry didn't. We didn't even remember you were there, I don't know why-"

"I had a Secret Keeper who kept me and my location away from everyone; no one knew where I was. No one remembered me. Then when the Secret Keeper died last summer, everyone remembered me but had no clue where I was or where to start looking for me," Hermione said, sadly.

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry. You and Harry look so much like James and Lily it's uncanny. We love you, you and Harry, but it's hard for Vernon, it's hard for me too. 17 years later and Vernon is still taking this hard, just as hard as I am and I lost my only sister. It's hard to see you and Harry look just like Lily and James, Harry reminded us of James and Vernon didn't accept that, he was upset.

" Please, don't owl me. I don't mean to be rude but I can't have these owls coming to the house. If you need me for anything, give me a call," Petunia scribbled their number onto a piece of paper she found and handed it to Hermione, "please tell Harry that I'm sorry and that we do love him."

Hermione nodded, "I will."

"Thank you, Hermione," Petunia said, hugging Hermione, "I think it would be best for you and Severus to be leaving now."

Hermione nodded and walked inside where she found Severus and Vernon in a heated argument. Hermione walked into the kitchen where she found Vernon and Severus staring each other down and yelling into each others faces.

"Get out of my house, you freak, and take that girl with you!" Vernon screamed.

"_Dursley_," Severus spat, "you should feel grateful that 'that girl' decided to even come here! You don't deserve to be able to meet her, but she wanted to. She's ten times better than you will _ever_ be!"

"GET OUT!" Vernon roared.

"Bastard," Severus snarled as he turned around and noticed Hermione standing there with Petunia.

Severus stalked over to Hermione and then out the door. Hermione hugged Petunia quickly, told her that she would try and be in touch soon and then walked out the door to see Severus pacing in front of the house. She quietly walked over to Severus and placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to stop pacing.

"Thank you, for defending me," Hermione said softly, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "you will be a good Godfather."

Severus showed Hermione one of his rare smiles and wrapped her in a hug as he apparated her back to the edge of the school grounds. Hermione looked at her watched and noticed that lunch would be starting any minute. They had spent about 3 hours at the Dursley's.

XXXXXXX

Hermione and Severus walked into the Great Hall and four heads turned their heads to see the pair walk in. Harry was happy to see that there were no visible marks of abuse from Vernon and Petunia, and although Hermione's eyes were puffy, she didn't look like that she really had been crying.

"Ah, Hermione," Dumbledore said as she sat down next to Harry, "how did your meeting go?"

"Actually, it went quite well, sir. Can you, by chance, put a phone in our common room?" Hermione asked before she bit into a sandwich.

"A phone?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I told Petunia I would be in touch with her soon. I think, Harry, that what she told me, although she said to tell you, I think it would be better and would mean more if you heard it from her," Hermione said, looking at Harry.

Harry paled, not wanting anything to do with his abusive aunt and uncle, and nodded. He would give his aunt the chance to talk to him if she wanted to.

"Of course, dear," Dumbledore said, waving his hand and looking at Hermione, "I just put it in."

Hermione looked at him in amazement, "How can someone make a phone call to me?"

"Tell them to press '0' down for five seconds and that will bring them to Wizarding Phone Company, when they hear a woman talk, they then need to press 0-5-3-7-8 in and that will bring them to your phone line," Dumbledore said.

Hermione nodded and continued eating. Remus and Severus were having a conversation to the side and must have put up a silencing charm because nothing could be heard from them, although their lips were moving. Hermione than looked at Harry and noticed that he seemed to be a bit more distracted that normal and decided to herself that she would talk to him later about it.

Harry was sitting there wondering how all this could happen to him in a matter of two days. He got a twin sister, his best friend no less, and then found out that his aunt had something to say to him. He found out, while Hermione and Snape were gone, that Remus was his Godfather and Snape was Hermione's. He decided that he and Hermione needed to have a talk, and he had a feeling that that talk would be happening that afternoon.

XXXXXXX

_A/N: Alright, I know this isn't as long as my previous chapter, but I really needed to break everything down so I didn't confuse my self with the different things going on in the beginning. Anyway, I am going to be putting my author notes before I do my answering of my reviews. I'm doing this because I highly doubt someone will take the time to read through all of my answers and then my author notes, so I shall put it first so you don't have to go searching for it. I was so happy when I got over 15 reviews for last chapter! Thank you all so much, and please continue to review! (it makes me write faster)_

_Also I know Vernon and Petunia are a little out of character, but that's because I can't stand abusive people so I didn't want to make them as evil and grumpy as JK makes them out to be. So please don't yell at me for making Petunia nice to Hermione. I seriously think that Petunia would be nicer to someone who looked like her sister because it would remind her of Lily._

_Now on to my comments back:_

**Saku:**_ I am so happy to find that you love this story! Thank you and I hope you continue to review and let me know what you think! _**rebelangel566:**_ Thank you and I can guarantee that Harry will be very protective of his sister, and George and Fred will come up in chapter 4 or 5, hopefully. _**queenofdiamonds1: **_This will be a George/Hermione story. I, like you, like George better._ **Hyper-Gurl1:**_ Thank you for the cookie. Do I get another one for this chapter? _**fiery-redhead:**_ Here's your quick post! _**dains-numberone-fan:**_ Here is the next chapter, tell me what you think. _**Monica7725: **_Thank you for telling me you like my story. I was very scared people would hate it. _**Danni:**_ Yes, there will defiantly be a 'yes, no' fight! I think they are very amusing to watch happen. Since quite a few of my friends are twins, I know what a twin argument looks like, and how funny they truly are._

**Oceana Halliwell:** _I'm happy that this is your favorite story! Thank you for the kind review! _**BlackGoldSilverTiger:** _Well I know Vernon and Petunia are a bit out of character and so is Snape, but I like them the way I have them. No, Draco will not be helping Harry and Hermione. Harry, Hermione and the Weasley twins will be the ones to take down Voldemort. _**Dadswell:**_ I am glad to know you like it, keep reviewing, please. _**babygirl1832z:**_ Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Please tell me how you like this chapter. _**sporty12gd4u: **_I figured Hermione would be a mini Lily since Harry is a mini James. Hope you still love this story! _**Tinkbelle: **_I'm glad you decided to check out my stories. I guess Mya would be pronounced 'MY-A' because 'ME-A' kind of sounds a bit odd. George/Hermione all the way! I love that pairing. _**outlawed-little-angel:**_ I'm glad to know you liked my idea, I was pretty scared people would hate it. _**Wockygal:** _I'm keeping the story going. I think too many people would kill me if I didn't. A lot of people seem to love this story._

**scamperdoodles14:** _I'm glad to know that you think that this is a great story! Please keep reviewing! _**popshop123:**_ I hope you think that this chapter is good too! _**Kitty McGonagall:** _Yes, about Hermione and Harry's reactions. I figured Harry would be excited, he finally had family and that Hermione really would be too shocked to do anything about it, as of right now. As you can see Hermione's opinion is really starting to come out now. Next chapter will see Hermione's full on temper and anger at Lily and James. I really hoped you liked this chapter, and I'm glad you find this story interesting._** Dreamer22:**_ Yeah, now that I read it over, I find it to be jumpy. I'm sorry, I'm trying my best. Please tell me if you see any major mistakes! Keep reviewing, please!_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love getting reviews; it makes me feel so loved. Also someone asked me if Harry will be with Ginny, no way. I really don't want him with her, too many people seem to do that with Ginny and I want to be different for a change, can't you tell? _

_Thank you and please review! _


	4. Chapter 3

I own nothing. Everything belongs to JK.

XXXXXXX

_**"I dare do all that may become a man; who dares do more is none"**_

_**-Macbeth**_

XXXXXXX

**Chapter 3 – August 2, 1997 (Part 2)**

Once Hermione was done eating she quietly excused her self from the table and slipped out of the Great Hall. She then made her way out of the castle and strolled down to the lake and sat under her favorite oak tree. She leaned her back against the oak tree and looked out towards the middle of the lake where the giant squid was playing with a mermaid, who decided to come up to the surface to see the sunny day.

She didn't know how to explain to Harry why their aunt and uncle were so cruel to him. She had briefly gotten the anger from Vernon but Petunia and quickly taken her outside and explained everything to her. Hermione found their reasoning pretty justifiable. She just didn't know how to tell Harry that. Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts when Harry spoke to her.

"Hermione, can we talk?" Harry asked.

"Sure, Harry," Hermione said. She patted the ground next to her and waited for Harry to take a seat.

Harry wasn't even seated for more than thirty seconds when he started in on the questions. "Hermione, what happened? Were they rude to you? Did Snape do anything to you? Did they know who you were? Why do you need a phone?"

"Harry, chill," Hermione said, "nothing happened, we just talked about some things. Uncle Vernon was pretty rude to me but Aunt Petunia was actually pretty nice. Snape didn't do anything; he actually defended me to Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia didn't remember at first who I was but when I started talking about your birth and she remembered you having a twin. Everyone, including Dudley, mistakenly took me as Lily. And for your last question, I need the phone because I told Aunt Petunia I would keep in touch with her."

"You're going to keep in touch with those people? Hermione, what is your problem?" Harry snapped.

"Harry, give your Aunt and Uncle and damn chance to explain themselves! You don't know what happened so stop acting like they are just horrible people for no reason," Hermione snapped back.

Harry looked at Hermione and nodded his head. He didn't want to talk to his aunt of his uncle, but he had decided earlier that day that he would talk to them. He only wanted to know why Hermione would willingly keep in touch with them and he figured she was right. He needed to talk to them himself in order to understand fully what was happening.

"All right, Hermione, I'll talk to them tonight, but only if you call them. I refuse to call them," Harry said.

"All right, Harry, I will call them when we go back to the common room, OK?" She asked.

"Yeah, thank you. So did Vernon do anything to you?" Harry asked.

"No, not really, he just told me to get out. I guess when I started to cry Aunt Petunia felt bad and started talking to me. She took me outside and explained to me what happened. Then when I came back in, you'll never guess what Snape and Vernon were doing," Hermione said, looking at Harry.

"What were they doing?" Harry asked.

"Snape and Vernon were arguing over me and weather Vernon deserved to meet me. Snape was all over him and telling him I was ten times better than he will ever be-" Hermione started.

"Snape's wrong, you know," Harry answered.

"WHAT?" Hermione screamed, getting furious.

Harry smiled slyly and then answered her furious look. "You're 20 times better than Vernon will ever be."

Hermione looked at Harry in utter amazement. She thought he was about to tell her that Vernon was better than her. She would have been furious by then. She figured Snape and Harry were both right, Vernon would never compare to how nice she was. She didn't want to be conceited, but it didn't take much to realize when someone was right in this situation.

Harry smiled at Hermione and he was happy that they weren't fighting anymore. He was ready to beat himself up when Hermione left that morning with out him. He felt bad that he was sending his twin sister, his _only _sister, to go meet their mean aunt and uncle.

Harry and Hermione both sat outside for an hour or two and than they both made their ways back up to their common room, and stayed there for the rest of the, eating their dinner in their common room too. No one even bothered to come and see what they were doing, they left the twins alone.

XXXXXXX

It was eight o'clock at night and Hermione finally decided that she would call Aunt Petunia. She picked up the phone and dialed the number that she was given, Vernon picked up the phone.

"Hello?" a gruffly, voice answered.

"Erm, hello, Uncle Vernon," Hermione muttered, Harry looked over to see her face turn pale. Harry laid a gentle and understanding hand on her shoulder.

"Hello, who is this?" Vernon snarled.

"Uncle Vernon, its Hermione, is Aunt Petunia there?" Hermione said, strongly.

"No, Hermione, Pet-" Vernon was cut off.

"Vernon, give me the bloody phone," Petunia said as she grabbed the phone from her ignorant husband, "Hello? Hermione, dear?"

"Aunt Petunia? Hello, Harry wants to talk to you. I figured it would be better for him to hear it from you," Hermione answered.

"All right, Hermione. How are you, dear?"

"I'm doing great Aunt Petunia, better than I was. Would you like to talk to Harry now?"

"Yes, dear, put him on," Petunia answered, as she sat down in the nearest chair.

Hermione then quickly explained to Petunia how she could get a hold of her through their wizarding network. Once she was done explained she said goodbye to Aunt Petunia and handed the phone over to Harry, who sat down on the couch, and she than proceeded to walk out of the portrait hole to have a talk with her parents.

XXXXXXX

Hermione turned around and faced her parents, whom were both looking at her with semi-guilty faces. They knew Hermione was always the quiz-ative (that's not even a word, is it?) one, and they knew, from word of other portraits, that Hermione was very mad and wanted some questions answered.

"Get comfortable, dear, if you want to ask some questions, I believe me and your father have some explaining to do, don't we?" Lily asked her beautiful daughter.

Hermione nodded at her mother and conjured up a couch and decided to get herself comfortable on it. She curled her feet under herself and then looked up the portrait and asked the one question that they didn't want to be asked. "Why did you split us up?" Hermione asked.

Lily and James went on to explain to her why they decided to split them up. They thought that it would cause too many problems for them to be together and they didn't want their children to be targeted completely. They told Hermione that Harry and she had plenty of things to learn from each other and if their power, at such a young age, was built together than no muggle would be able to control it and therefore the both of them couldn't grow up together.

When Hermione asked why they couldn't have lived with another wizard, like Severus or Remus, she was simply told that they would have been too easy of a target.

Hermione had most of her questions answered, except for one. What was she to call them?

"What do I call you guys?" Hermione asked.

Lily and James both looked at each other before answering her, "We would like it if you would call us mum and dad, but if you can't then you can call us Lily and James."

Hermione nodded her head and stood up off of the couch and then flicked her hand and the couch disappeared. "All right, I must be getting back to Harry. I left him inside to talk to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia on the phone. And before you give me that look, I think Harry needed to have this talk with Aunt Petunia for a long time."

"Honey, your mother and I both agree with you. There is more to Petunia and Vernon than what meets the eye. They are truly great people, they just need to open up again," James answered, looking lovingly at his daughter.

"All right, I will talk to you later, bye," Hermione said and then added, "Mum and dad."

"Bye sweetheart," Lily answered.

"We love you," James answered

"I love you, too. I will talk to you guys tomorrow," Hermione answered before they portrait opened and Hermione walked in to be greeted with a stunned Harry, who was sitting on the couch with his jaw dropped.

"What happened, Harry?" Hermione asked as she sat down beside him.

"She…she…she loves me!" Harry stuttered.

"Harry, she's our aunt, of course she loves you," Hermione answered.

"But, Hermione, they've always have been evil to me!" Harry said.

"Honey, go to bed," Hermione said as she stood up and kissed Harry on the forehead, "I love you, Harry. If no one else will be there for you, I will be."

Harry smiled, "Thank you, Hermione; you have always been there for me. I love you, too, goodnight."

Harry gave Hermione a quick kiss on the forehead and then headed towards his room where he fell into a steady sleep. Hermione went into her room and fell into a sleep also; she had never felt so content than what she felt now.

XXXXXXX

_A/N: ok I know this is pretty short, only 5 pages this time, and I'm sorry. I've been busy lately and I've had a lot of senior school work, and trying to figure out where I'm going to college. (Just so you know, I got accepted into 3 colleges. Albright College, Neumann College, Saint Francis University) Thank you so much for patiently waiting for this chapter to come, and I'm sorry you had to wait so long. But to make up for it, the Weasley twins will make an appearance next chapter!_

**Reviews:**

**Monica7725: **_I'm so happy you like my story. Please keep reviewing; it makes me happy to know people still read my stuff._

**Saku: **_Thank you, I'm glad you like the idea of Remus and Snape as her godparents, I didn't know how people would react to that._

**Outlawed-little-angel:**_ the Weasley twins will be here next chapter!_

**Sporty12qd4u:**_ thanks, I'm glad you like this. Please review._

**Ginny Weasley's Double:**_ please review and tell me how you like this chapter._

**Helkardowen: **_when the Weasley twins come, it will be fun.  
_

**Dreamer22: **_I think this chapter is choppy, and I'm sorry. Thanks for telling me how my chapters are._

**queen-of-monkey-magic**_I thought this was interesting too, that's why I wrote it._

**Dan-Radcliffes-Girl**_ I plan on writing this story till it ends._

**Danni:**_ Please review, I'm glad you like it._

**Miss Chucifritta Ballerina**_I thought Harry and Hermione twins was interesting too, that's why I decided to write it. I read like a prologue to something like this, but it was abandoned and I decided to change some things around and write my own story._

**rani singla**_ thanks for the review, please keep reviewing!_

**dains-numberone-fan**_I always thought they were too cruel too, but I decided that I needed to find a way to explain it, so I did._

**Thamker: **_I'm sorry its so confusing sometimes, I try for it not to be._

**Tinkbelle: **_you're surprised you're reading something other than Draco/Hermione? I'm surprised! I'm glad I've got your interest. By the way, in case you read this before you get your beta-ed chapter, I'm working on your chapter, I promise._

**BlackGoldSilverTiger**_I'm glad I've made it onto your top ten! Wow! No one had told me that! Thank you!_

**Hiscefit: **_actually, I didn't find anymore with this story line, I wish I had though. I'm glad you like it!_

**Gerdnforge: **_by the way, I like your screen name. anyway, I had to find some way to bring them together. Thank you for liking it. Please review again!_

**Letmebreath: **_thank you, I'm glad you like it, but I like my Petunia, I don't like mean people, I'm not a mean person. Please review again._

**jameslvr**_I'm sorry for not updating, but I did now! Please review!_

**Sillyli'lplum: **_hey I'm sorry I took so long. But if you would like to know how dedicated I am, I'm updating on my one year anniversary with my boyfriend. Lol so yeah…I'm sorry it's been so long, I'll for it not to be so long next time! Sorry! Please review!_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I FEEL LONELY WITHOUT MY REVIEWS!**_


End file.
